


Husky

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Mornings, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Multi, Patton likes flustering his boyfriends, Patton making breakfast, Shirtless Patton, flustered bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Let's just say, Patton... he works out. And his boyfriends are understandably flustered.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> ... yes, hi, it's me months later how ya doin'  
> flustered bois are absolutely everything so thus this was born
> 
> and yes I'm going to finish the prompts, just gonna be a little while until I finally get around to all of them, but that's nothing new for me :D enjoy!

Roman walked into the kitchen with Logan for breakfast, adjusting his outfit while listening sleepily to Logan's ramble about the next video they were in the planning stages for. 

"We need to keep in mind that Talyn is going to out of town next weekend and will be unable to help with the filming process during that period, and-" Logan trailed off and his eyes locked onto something across the kitchen. "Oh." Roman looked up from where he'd been fiddling with his sash.

"What-OH."

Patton was in front of the open fridge, clad in blue plaid pajama bottoms and... no shirt.

One would have assumed that the sweet, unassuming man would look somewhat average under his shirt.

However.

Roman cleared his throat and Patton turned his head to look at them. "Pat, you're, um... Patton, I, uh, I didn't really know you worked out." Roman said, more than a little breathless.

Logan was quite red in the face at this point. He coughed and carefully looked elsewhere, pointedly not staring at Patton and adjusting his tie nervously.

Patton pulled the eggs out of the fridge and closed the fridge, smiling innocently at them. "Oh? I was sure I'd already mentioned it, hadn't I?"

Logan shook his head, still unable to speak.

Roman coughed and cleared his throat again. "You, um, you look... you look really good." He swallowed hard and nodded, as though agreeing with his own statement.

Virgil rounded the corner, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, has anyone seen my-" he looked up and the rest of his sentence faded with a choked out, "-ngk." His towel fell from his hand with a soft whump when it hit the carpet. His eyes were wide and his face flushed as his gaze focused on Patton's torso. He cleared his throat three times before swallowing and forcing out, "Um, uh, Patton? He cleared his throat again and swallowed hard. "Since, uh, since when did you, since when did you have abs?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
